I Hate You, Or Do I?
by Tofuu
Summary: Malik is popular, smart, and filthy rich. But he becomes bored with life. Ishizu takes in Ryou as a transfer student who has trouble adjusting to a luxurious life. Malik and Ryou constantly throw insults at each other. MxR Reposted. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Hate You, Or Do I?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! :Runs away sobbing:  
  
Summary: Malik is popular and well beyond smart in his school. He is also rich, but hates being called spoiled. When Ishizu takes in a transfer student, Ryou, Malik and Ryou constantly go out of their way to insult each other. At the same time, rare occasions appear where instinct wills them to help each other. Even though they may be saying one thing, their conscience tells them differently. Is this truly hate? Shounen-ai - Malik/Ryou :Shrug: not very good with summaries. ^^''  
  
I figured I'd repost this story after it was deleted but I don't intending on updating it again because I'm just really too lazy to do so.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Malik stepped out of his limousine and gave a long, heavy sigh.  
  
"Malik-kun!" Cried a mob of girls as ran towards him.  
  
"Ohhhh." Malik groaned. "Get out of my way!" He pulled out his Millennium Rod and forced everyone out of his way as he ran into the school building. "HAGS!" He shouted over his shoulder.  
  
Walking into the classroom, Malik plopped down in his seat and dropped his head onto his desk.  
  
"So Malik baby, what are you doing this Saturday?" A low, seductive voice hovered above him. Malik looked up to see Anzu.  
  
"Nothing." He resumed his position.  
  
"Want to do something with me, then?" She wiggled an eyebrow, suggestively.  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No."  
  
Disappointed, Anzu stalked away. 'Bitch.' Malik thought. He buried his head in his arms and squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
"Hey Malik." Several voices said. Malik looked up again.  
  
"Huh? Oh hey." Malik said wearily. A group of rich, smart, preppy kids hung around Malik often. He supposed that they considered him a friend. But he didn't even know their names, not that he cared.  
  
"You want to come to my party at my huge, awesome, 50 story mansion this weekend?" One of the boys asked, in a snotty tone. Malik looked at the person who had just spoken.  
  
"No thanks, uhh.." What was his damn name? Mike? Tyson? Richard the XVI? Whatever. "I'm kind of busy this weekend." Malik lied. The boy nodded.  
  
"Drop by if you have time."  
  
Malik pulled his hood over his head, not wanting to be disturbed again.  
  
"Hey Malik."  
  
Malik whipped his head up and slammed his fist on his desk.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" He screamed. Bakura and Marik stood, stunned. "Oh, it's just you. Thank god." Malik's head fell back on the desk with a thud.  
  
"Dude, what's wrong with you? Having PMS?" Marik snickered. Malik mumbled incoherently. With a shrug, Bakura took his seat next to Malik as Marik did the same.  
  
"Class, I'm handing back your test results." The Mizuka-sensei announced. "The only person to obtain a perfect grade, or anywhere close to that, is Malik-san." The class whistled and cheered. A few geeks glared.  
  
Bakura smirked. "Couldn't expect any less of you." He looked down at his own paper. "All right! I got a 56!" He began showing other students his paper proudly. Malik stared down at his 100, uninterested.  
  
"What did you get, Marik?" Malik called over to him.  
  
"79." He replied as he tucked the paper neatly into a folder. "Not too bad." He commented. "Hey, we should celebrate, we all did pretty good. Wanna go somewhere?" Bakura came back to his seat.  
  
"Arcade!" He cried. "Come on guys, I'm SOOO close to beating the last level of Tomb Raider! I'm a natural for that game!"  
  
Malik and Marik nodded in agreement.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Malik walked through the door, slouching a bit from fatigue.  
  
"Welcome home, young master." Rishid bowed at the door, taking Malik's book bag.  
  
"Shut up." Malik muttered as he trudged by. Rishid rolled his eyes, used to this scenario by now.  
  
"So Malik, how did you do on that test?" Ishizu asked as Malik entered the kitchen with Rishid following him. She was busy filing some documents.  
  
"100." Malik plopped down on a stool besides her as Rishid opened his book bag and pulled out his homework for him.  
  
"That's my boy!" Ishizu hugged Malik and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Nee-chan! I'm not a kid!" Malik complained as his wiped his cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
"I know, I know, honey."  
  
Malik inched away from Ishizu, moving to the other side of the counter. He stared down at his math problems. 'This is too easy.' He spat in disgust.  
  
"Oh, Malik-chan?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I'm taking in a transfer student, he's going to be living here, and he can sleep in the room next to yours."  
  
Malik sighed, annoyed. "Why?"  
  
"Don't you ever think this house is a bit empty?"  
  
Malik gazed around. There was a row of servants on either side of the kitchen, with bowed shoulders, standing humbly, waiting to serve at command. There were cooks, working busily at the stove. Several more servants could be seen outside the window, standing guard.  
  
"Not really." Malik shrugged. Ishizu rolled her eyes,  
  
"You know what I mean. Well anyways." She began excitedly. "His name is Ryou Bakura, he'll be attending the same school as you. I've even arranged it so that he'll be in the same classes! Isn't it wonderful?!" She squealed.  
  
"." Malik went back to working on his essay. Ishizu interpreted his silence as stunned happiness. She continued to chatter away.  
  
"So anyways! He's coming tonight! I've already had the servants clean out that room, the cooks are making a lovely dinner."  
  
Malik's head snapped up. "Tonight?"  
  
"Yes, tonight. I suspect that you had plans tonight, so be sure to come home early."  
  
Malik scowled.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Someone new huh?" Marik grinned as he watched Malik on the DDR system.  
  
"Uh huh." Malik grumbled. Furiously, he stamped on the arrow pads. "Why me?"  
  
"You're on fire!" Cried the DDR system a bit too happily.  
  
"Shut up." After receiving a perfect score for the song, he kicked the machine and began stalking away. Bakura was still playing Tomb Raider.  
  
"Argh!" Bakura growled. "I swear! Those breast of hers really weigh her down!" He slammed a fist down as he lost. Marik snickered.  
  
"A natural huh?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Malik opened the front door and stepped in, slamming the door behind him. Rishid stood at the door to greet him.  
  
"Good evening, young-."  
  
"Don't even bother." Malik muttered. Ishizu rushed into the front parlor.  
  
"Malik-chan! You should at least make yourself more presentable!"  
  
Malik looked down at himself. What the hell was wrong? Did she expect him to wear some silly dress shirt with frills and ruffled sleeves? No way. He shrugged.  
  
"I don't care." Ishizu quickly dragged him through the house until they reached a gigantic living room. Malik stood still as a boy rose from his seat, giving a small smile.  
  
"Hello! Ryou desu!" The boy wore a striped t-shirt with a green jacket over it. He had rolled up the sleeves and was also wearing simple blue jeans. Malik snorted. He looked as if he came off the streets. However, his unique silver-white hair caught Malik's attention, along with the supple gentleness of the Ryou's chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Malik desu." Malik said simply.  
  
"Malik-chan, why don't you show Ryou to his room?" Ishizu ushered the two towards the stairs.  
  
Malik walked up the stairs in silence with Ryou following him a few steps behind.  
  
"Your house is pretty big.I think I'd probably get lost in here." Ryou remarked, intimidated by the wide and grand halls. Malik waved his hand dismissively.  
  
"It's nothing. You'll get used to it."  
  
At last they reached Ryou's room. As they stepped inside, Ryou glanced around in awe. "Don't you have a room that's.not so big?" He asked timidly. Malik sighed impatiently.  
  
"No. They're all like this."  
  
Ryou nodded and sat on the bed, clearly still in the state of fascination. Malik was getting bored. He stared at Ryou's clothes and grimaced. Who would wear something so hideous? Actually, it didn't look so bad on Ryou, but the clothes were just plain ugly.  
  
"Are you poor or something? Or do you not have a sense of fashion?" Malik blurted out his thoughts bluntly before realizing how rude it was of him. Ryou's soft eyes instantly turned to steel as he shot Malik a cold look.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" He said icily. "Just because I'm not some rich spoiled-."  
  
"I'm not spoiled!" Malik said angrily, his blood boiling. He hated how everyone assumed the fact that just because he was rich, he was nothing but a stuck up, spoiled teenager. Ryou sniffed stiffly.  
  
"Right."  
  
A low growl erupted from Malik's throat as he glared at Ryou. Ryou returned the look coolly and stood.  
  
"You can leave. I'm sure you don't want to see more of my repulsive clothing while I unpack."  
  
Malik thrust a finger towards a large closet and shook his head.  
  
"Ishizu already bought you clothes. She asks that you wear those instead as a welcoming gift. She said the pick one out for dinner tonight."  
  
Ryou's gaze drifted towards the closet and back to Malik.  
  
"Ok. Then I'm sure you don't want to watch me change."  
  
"Then I'll wait outside."  
  
"You don't have to. I can manage."  
  
Malik was becoming even more annoyed. "You said the mansion was big yourself, you'll probably get lost. You don't even know your way around." He said impatiently.  
  
"Look, I'm not as stupid as you think. I'll find my way easily!" Ryou was just as irked. For a moment, Malik was debating whether to just head downstairs himself or to wait outside so the boy wouldn't be lost. He highly doubted that Ryou would be able to find the stairs. However, Ryou was seriously grinding his nerves. Malik decided to grant Ryou his wish.  
  
"Fine." He set his mouth in a straight line and stalked out.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Where's Ryou?" Asked Ishizu.  
  
"Changing." Said Malik glumly.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ryou had to put all of his strength into sliding the heavy closet door open. His jaw dropped. He had expected just two or three shirts along with pants but instead, shelves of clothing was piled mountain high. There was even a handy ladder to climb up to the shelves that sat 14 feet from the ground. He smacked himself in the head.  
  
"How am I going to decide." He mumbled. Ryou thought that he should dress formally. He looked up and down the shelves, finding out that the clothes were arranged from casual, to formal, even sorted out into colors and seasons. However, whichever category the clothes fitted in, all were stylish, and most likely expensive. Ryou walked over to a shelf containing formal clothing. He wondered if Malik had a closet like this too. Spoiled bastard. He thought. He randomly pulled out a loose black dress shirt and found some black pants to go along with it. Slipping the clothing on, he faced the mirror and studied himself, rolling up his sleeves. Somehow, the clothes magically fitted his petite form, even nicely showing it off. Ryou blushed at his image. He never dressed like this; he was more comfortable with conservative clothing. The dress shirt didn't seem to have buttons all the way up, therefore leaving one fourth of his upper chest bare. Ryou sighed. Oh well. He began heading out the door.  
  
He stared down the long hallways that winded into more hallways. Uncertain, Ryou began walking in the direction he remembered coming from.  
  
"I'm pretty sure it was this way." Ryou said to himself as he turned a corner, passing several, large double doors. Nervously, he glanced at the guards that stood as stiff as a board, glancing ahead intently on full alert, paying no heed to him. None but intimidated by these seemingly statues, Ryou walked awkwardly on.  
  
'I should have listened to Malik.' He regretfully admitted.  
  
Finally, he took note of the time he had been wandering and gathered up his courage, walking up to a guard.  
  
"Ano.Sumimasen." Ryou spoke up timidly.  
  
"Yes master?" The guard looked down at him in a humble manner. Ryou winced at the addressing.  
  
"Ano.could you tell me how to get to the dining room?" Ryou half expected the guard to laugh in his face. Surprisingly, the guard nodded understandably and walked off, beckoning Ryou to follow.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
"Ryou-kun!" Ishizu cried and she rushed over to Ryou who appeared at the entrance along with the guard. "Did you get lost?" She said worriedly. The guard nodded.  
  
"He came to me for help."  
  
Ishizu smiled. "That's right Ryou, you're a fast learner! Whenever you need something, someone will be around and available to you!"  
  
As she ushered him to his seat, across from Malik, Ryou caught sight of Malik who was lifting a spoon to his mouth, smirking silently at him with a look that read, "I told you so." Ryou simply narrowed his eyes and concentrated on the bowl of soup that sat before him. He picked up one of the fancy silverware, not knowing if he was using the right spoon and was about to dive it into the soup until the bowl was suddenly whisked away. Ryou leaned back in surprise.  
  
"You can't eat that, Ryou! It's gone cold!" Ishizu explained, addressing his confusion. A warm steaming bowl was replaced.  
  
"B-but, that's wasting food!"  
  
Ishizu smiled compassionately. "Don't worry Ryou, we have more than enough." Ryou only nodded in silence although he did not quite agree.  
  
Across the table, Malik studied Ryou in between bites, stealing glances. Ryou actually cleaned up pretty nicely. He had already looked more than fine, but now, even Malik had to admit he was very.attractive.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
After dinner, Ryou stood from his seat and began to head toward the stairs for his room. Malik followed. Ryou interpreted this as coincidence that they were heading in the same direction-for now. However, Malik seemed to follow him all way to the corridor with his room. Ryou spun around to face Malik who had suddenly stopped out of surprise.  
  
"Why are you following me?" Ryou demanded.  
  
"Because my room happens to be across from yours." Malik spat irritably.  
  
"Fine." Ryou walked into his room and slammed the door shut. Shortly, another door could be heard slammed shut as well.  
  
'What the hell is his problem?' Malik fumed. 'Ok, so I made one insensitive comment. But he didn't have to get all worked up about it!' He pulled the covers over his head and turned on his side, grumbling.  
  
Ryou collapsed on the bed, thoroughly tired and feeling overstuffed. The dinner he had was certainly much too rich for him. Slowly, he drifted off into sleep.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I Hate You, Or Do I?  
  
Disclaimer: La la la.I own nothing. :runs away sobbing:  
  
I figured I'd repost this story after it was deleted but I don't intending on updating it again because I'm just really too lazy to do so.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Morning.  
  
Ryou woke up with a start, almost forgetting where he was, expecting to be back at home in the comfort of his small, cozy room. However, as he gripped the bed sheets, he felt a luxurious satin feel instead of his plain cotton sheets. He sat straight up and rubbed an eye. He looked about the silent room, illuminated with the sun's light, giving the room a hazy golden effect. Ryou whirled his head towards the source of light and found a large window in place of a wall. From it hung long white curtains, lavishly designed with pearly silk. Ryou climbed off his bed and headed towards the bathroom, which was obviously large as well. He splashed his face with the cool water and returned to his room. Opening the closet and staring at it in awe for a second time, he picked out a simple black t-shirt. It wasn't until he had put it on that he realized it was a muscle shirt. However, having no muscles, it looked like a regular t-shirt on Ryou. He pulled on some black baggy denim to go along with it.  
  
'This certainly does feel weird.' He thought as he looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
A messenger bag sat on the table. Ryou's eyes widened. Ishizu had also gotten him school supplies, even though he had his own backpack and things. He suspected that Ishizu would want him to use the things she had bought so he silently slipped it over his head and began walking out the door.  
  
As he closed the door behind him and started to walk, the door opposite from him opened abruptly and Malik came rushing out, colliding into Ryou, leaving them both the carpet, rubbing their sore spots from the collision. Malik cursed heavily in Egyptian.  
  
"Gomenasai." Ryou said quietly as he picked himself up, offering his hand to Malik without thinking. Malik ignored the gesture and helped himself up. Ryou was insulted. "Fine." He started. "If you don't even care that I'm trying to be nice." Ryou hurried away.  
  
Malik shook his head. Why did he have to be so rude? He scolded himself.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
As the limousine pulled up to Domino High, a crowd had already gathered, waiting for Malik. Malik groaned to himself. Ryou, who sat as far as Malik as possible couldn't help but ask, "What are they all doing there?"  
  
"They're obsessive freaks." He grumbled. "Don't ever try to talk to them." As the two doors opened, instead of one, the crowd looked on in confusion at the second figure that stepped out. Ryou looked around nervously.  
  
"HE'S SO KAWAII!" A girl shrieked and half of the fans proceeded to mob Ryou while the other faithful half attacked Malik.  
  
Tapping into the power of his millennium rod, Malik forced them aside and began to run toward the building until he remembered Ryou. He turned and found him backing nervously away from the girls, frightened to near death. Feeling sorry for the boy, he strode back and used his millennium rod once more. Then he firmly grasped Ryou's wrist and pulled him along. Ryou still seemed to be in shock.  
  
"I told you they're crazy." Malik muttered as he released Ryou, once inside the building.  
  
"Arigatou." Was all that Ryou could make out. Malik walked to the front of the classroom and sat down in his seat, resting his head in his arms. Ryou simply stood there, oblivious that someone was behind him. He looked around, wondering where his seat would be. His eyes rested on Malik and he peered curiously at the exotic Egyptian.  
  
"He's got a nice ass doesn't he?" A voice behind Ryou spoke. Ryou quickly whirled around and yelped, nearly losing his balance if Bakura hadn't caught him in time. He found himself staring up at a boy who was smirking. "So, are you the new student Malik told us about?" Deprived of words, Ryou nodded.  
  
"He's a pretty one." Another voice appeared, belonging to a boy who looked a lot like Malik. Bakura suddenly leaned forward and gently licked Ryou's neck. Ryou's eyes widened to the size of golf balls and he quickly backed away. Bakura smiled apologetically.  
  
"I just wanted to see how you taste." He explained. "If you'd like to know, you're very sweet." Bakura winked. Ryou blushed.  
  
"You can taste people?" He was slightly confused. Bakura nodded.  
  
"Everyone has a different taste. Some are awful, you can tell just by looking at them. However, some are sweet, like you. And some." His gaze drifted towards Malik. "Are spicy." He hinted slight lust in his voice. Ryou was suddenly curious as to what Bakura meant by that. He thought about 'tasting' Malik some day. However, he knew he couldn't.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Ryou could imagine Malik saying.  
  
"Uhm, I'm tasting you?" Ryou heard himself say lamely.  
  
Ryou shook his head and willed the thoughts away, focusing his attention on the two boys.  
  
"I'm Bakura." Said Bakura.  
  
"Marik." Said Marik.  
  
"Ryou." Ryou replied softly.  
  
"So." Began Marik. "Are you and Malik.friends yet?"  
  
Ryou shrugged. "I don't think he likes me very much."  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Why not? You're very cute." He pointed out. Ryou blushed deeply, yet again.  
  
"I kind of called him spoiled.and he became angry." Ryou looked down at the ground.  
  
"Oh." Said Marik. "Yea, he doesn't like that very much."  
  
Ryou sighed. "But it's true, he made fun of the clothes I was wearing, because they weren't like his or something."  
  
Marik tapped a finger against his chin. "He probably didn't mean it.Listen, I'll make him apologize. Sound good?"  
  
Ryou shook his head furiously. "No, it's ok. It wasn't very nice of me anyway."  
  
"Class, take your seats." The sensei called out. "Ryou-san, please step forward." Ryou walked up to the front desk, feeling several eyes watching him. Unknowingly, a pair of those eyes belonged to Malik. The sensei handed Ryou several workbooks and pointed to his seat, in the back of the class. Marik raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Marik-san?" The sensei called on him.  
  
"Sensei, may I sit next to him? You know, to help him out and stuff." Malik and Ryou looked at Marik in surprise. So did the sensei. Hesitantly, the sensei agreed. Marik walked to the back of the classroom and grinned at Ryou.  
  
A pang of jealousy flared in Malik. Why the hell did Marik want to sit with THAT dork? Minding his own work, he decided to push the thought away.  
  
As Marik worked with Ryou, he found that Ryou was able to help him, more than the other way around.  
  
"Wow." Said Marik in surprise. "You're just as smart as Malik!" Ryou raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Malik is smart?" Marik nodded.  
  
"He's at the top of all his classes."  
  
"That's a surprise." Ryou mumbled. Marik looked at Ryou seriously.  
  
"You know, I think you two should start over. You both obviously didn't have a very good meeting."  
  
Ryou shrugged. "He doesn't care." Marik simply shook his head. Ryou sighed.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"You know Malik, you and that new student don't seem to be on very good terms." Bakura said to Malik.  
  
"So?" Malik didn't feel like talking about Ryou at the moment.  
  
"Maybe you both should give each other another chance."  
  
Malik snorted.  
  
"You know.I tasted him." Bakura grinned mischievously. Malik suddenly looked on with mild amusement.  
  
"And?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
"Sweet." Bakura said as he licked his lips, remembering the taste. "I did scare him a bit though." Malik let out a small laugh.  
  
As he turned back to his schoolwork, he thought about what Bakura had said. Bakura had approved of Ryou.so why couldn't he? Bakura could immediately tell what kind of a person someone was once he tasted him or her. And Marik.even Marik, the insane psycho freak that loved terrorizing and hating everyone, much like Bakura, took a liking to the albino youth. Malik shook his head. Maybe the world had gone mad.  
  
Or perhaps he was the one who had gone insane. He couldn't help but feel a certain attraction towards the albino beauty. Albino beauty? Yes.he had to admit, Ryou was beautiful. And unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who noticed.  
  
'Then why am I acting so cold towards him? Ishizu would want me to be nice. Whoa, wait a minute there. Since when did I listen to Ishizu? Argh. Goddammit this kid is trying to screw with my mind, isn't he?' Malik smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.  
  
"Dumbass." He muttered.  
  
Bakura looked at him questionably but said nothing.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The lunch bell rang and Ryou was clueless as to where to sit. He looked around at the chaotic cafeteria.  
  
"HEY RYOU!" He heard someone call his name. Turning in the direction of the voice, he found that it belonged to Bakura. Smiling, he walked over to his table. Malik was sitting glumly, in his usual position, head in his arms. Marik was eating a sandwich enthusiastically. At the table sat some more students. One by one, they introduced themselves in a friendly manner.  
  
"Yuugi."  
  
"Yami."  
  
"Jounouchi."  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
"Otogi."  
  
"Honda."  
  
Ryou smiled gratefully at them and took his place between the boy named Jounouchi and Malik. Malik still seemed to be unaware of his presence. Ryou studied the scene. Yami and Yuugi seemed to engaged in some sort of conversation. Otogi and Honda were.playing with dices? Jounouchi was. Ryou gulped as he quickly looked down at his hands. Jounouchi was sharing a heated kiss with Kaiba. A blush formed against Ryou's pale skin.  
  
Malik finally lifted his head and nearly leapt up in surprise to find Ryou next to him. He mumbled something and opened a textbook, studying instead of eating lunch.  
  
"Don't you eat lunch?" Asked Ryou, slightly concerned. Malik shook his head.  
  
"I don't get that hungry."  
  
"It's unhealthy for you."  
  
"Stop that, you sound like Ishizu."  
  
Ryou decided to mind his own business and opened up a book to read.  
  
Tap, tap.  
  
Ryou looked up at the person who was tapping his shoulder. Everyone looked up as well and seemed to pale. It was a girl with short brown hair in a skimpy cheerleading outfit.  
  
"You're the new boy aren't you?" She purred. "I'm Anzu Masaki." She pulled Ryou's chin toward her and leaned her face close to his. "Would you like to go out with me?"  
  
Ryou could feel his stomach churning at the repulsive sweetness in Anzu's sugared voice.  
  
"No." Said Malik instinctively, and firmly. Everyone's gaze snapped to Malik in surprise.  
  
"What?" Anzu frowned. She did not like being rejected.  
  
"I said no." Malik gritted his teeth.  
  
"And who are you to make decisions for someone else?" Anzu turned a seductive look on Malik, or at least she tried to. "Oh, I know. It's because you want to go out with me, is that right?"  
  
Malik glared at Anzu. "No." He turned back to his textbook.  
  
"Don't be shy." Anzu slipped a hand around Malik's neck, massaging it a bit. With a growl, Malik flung her hand aside. He stood up furiously, knocking over the chair in the process.  
  
"Look bitch, I'm trying to study. Let me make one thing clear. I'm not interested in some slut like you. Now back off." Malik snapped.  
  
Anzu pouted. "Then I supposed I'll have to settle for this sweetie here." she rested her hands on Ryou's shoulders. Malik was utterly enraged.  
  
"You touch him, you die." His voice was low and threatening. Anzu quickly drew her hands back, interpreting the seriousness in Malik's voice, hiding her fear however.  
  
"Fine." She said coolly, and walked off. The cafeteria had been watching the scene and whispers exploded among tables. Malik righted his chair and sat back down as Bakura and Marik slapped his back, laughing and congratulating him along with the rest of the table. Ryou really didn't know what to say. He was thankful, yet confused as to why Malik had suddenly spoke up for him. Malik was cursing himself in his mind. Why the hell did he stick up for Ryou? Why not let the white haired freak suffer?  
  
"Listen." Said Malik a bit roughly. "I didn't do that for you. It's just that she's the only one that truly makes me mad."  
  
Ryou stiffened, slightly hurt. "Well I didn't ask for your help." He said coldly. Malik glared at Ryou. What the hell was wrong with him? Malik had just helped him out and here he was, giving him the attitude. If it weren't for him, Ryou would probably be stuck on a date with Anzu by now.  
  
"You didn't look like you were about to talk, Ryou." Said Malik angrily. "You WANTED to accept didn't you?" His hand curled into a fist. "Is that it?" Ryou narrowed his eyes dangerously.  
  
"I don't go out with girls." Then he looked back down at his book.  
  
"Maybe because you can't get any."  
  
Ryou slammed his book shut and practically stormed out of the cafeteria. Malik sat there, more than shocked.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" He asked worriedly. Marik rolled his eyes.  
  
"Baka! He just tried to tell you that he was GAY."  
  
"So are Jounouchi and Kaiba, Yami and-."  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow. "Some people are sensitive about their sexuality."  
  
"So what do you want me to do about it?" Malik spat. Everyone in the table gave Malik a stern look. Malik groaned. "All right, all right. I'll apologize."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I Hate You, Or Do I?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.nothing at all. I'm just a sad little girl who wishes that anime bishies would come to life. Don't sue. Especially mary sue! Haha.that was lame.  
  
I figured I'd repost this story after it was deleted but I don't intending on updating it again because I'm just really too lazy to do so.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Malik walked out of the cafeteria with Ryou's books in hand. That crazy boy had left them behind. He scanned the empty hallway. Now where would Ryou go? Malik walked outside to the courtyard and found Ryou sitting on the ground, leaning against the school building with his eyes closed. Nervously, he began towards him, preparing to throw his books at him should escape be necessary.  
  
'That-stupid baka! Was he purposely trying to insult me just because I'm gay? What a close-minded jerk!' Angry thoughts fumed inside of Ryou's mind. 'So what if I'm gay? I can't help it, can I?'  
  
Blissfully ignorant of the thoughts running through the other boy's head, Malik sat down next to Ryou, watching him intently.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
Ryou's eyes flew open and stared wide-eyed at Malik. He furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I-I just wanted to apologize for what I said. I didn't understand what you were trying to say until Marik told me." Malik looked down at his shoes uneasily. "Gomenasai."  
  
Ryou almost smiled. He had been expecting a string of insults from Malik, not an apology. Malik groaned inwardly. 'I must sound really stupid.' He thought. Pushing himself off the ground, Ryou stood up; Malik followed.  
  
"It's ok." Ryou began. "I guess I didn't make it clear enough. Just forget about it, ne?" He started to walk back to the school building.  
  
"Matte!" Malik called. Ryou turned around. "Ano, you left your books, so I brought them for you."  
  
"Doumo." Ryou said as he took his books. "You didn't have to, I would have gone back for them anyway."  
  
"Yea well.you seemed pretty mad, so I didn't know if you even wanted to come back at all." Malik rubbed his neck self-consciously. An awkward silence followed the movement. "But just to let you know, I'm not gay." Malik blurted out before a horrible realization hit him. 'Shimatta!' Malik cursed himself. 'I really have to watch what I say!'  
  
Once again, Ryou shot a venomous look at Malik. "Are you saying that there's a chance I would ever like you?" He asked in a deadly calm voice.  
  
"I-ie." Malik said lamely.  
  
"I almost expected this." Ryou muttered, and stalked back into the building.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Malik laid on his large bed, staring up at the plain ceiling. He realized that he had never really liked anyone ever before. So he couldn't be sure if preferred male or female. He HAD noticed that Ryou was attractive in a way. But in WHAT way? What was so alluring about this baka? Maybe it was the way those silver locks felt. Well, he never actually felt them, but he had imagined that they would feel soft and silky, running through his fingers. He thought about Ryou's pale, porcelain skin, how could he be so light? They would be smooth and pearly with a yielding feel to them, Malik decided. Ryou also had smooth chocolate colored eyes that smiled at everyone-except Malik. His eyes seemed to freeze every time his gaze fell on Malik.  
  
Malik scowled. Here he was, having some strange fantasy about a guy he didn't even like. As he summed his thoughts up, Ryou was much like a girl. Did this mean that Malik liked girls? No, it couldn't be. He knew perfectly well that Ryou WASN'T a girl. So was he attracted to guys then? Malik shook his head and walked out of his bedroom as he heard a knock on his door.  
  
Rishid appeared at the door. "Little master, it's time for dinner." Groaning, Malik closed the door behind him and went down to the dining room. Ryou was already there, sitting a bit uncomfortably at the oversized, lengthy dinner table. Malik always found this time of the day amusing.  
  
He noticed that Ryou had no idea what most of the food was, didn't even know which utensils to use; yet he still did the best he could, finishing his entire supper. Which was a lot to go through really. Malik didn't even know why so much food was served. Sometimes Malik would notice that Ryou had something to ask Ishizu, but hesitated to. The reason being that Ryou was at one end of the table, while Ishizu was at the other end, creating approximately a 50-foot gap in between. One could understand why he wouldn't try to yell or walk all the way to the other side.  
  
"You sister said she wouldn't be able to make it to dinner. She apologizes." A servant to Malik's right informed him. Malik decided to take Ishizu's seat, directly across from Ryou. Usually, he sat as far away from Ryou as possible. But then again, he didn't want to sit right next to his crazy elder sister either.  
  
Malik looked at Ryou as the first course was served. Malik laughed silently to himself as his favorite meal was revealed. Ryou would never know what this is. Malik grinned slyly. This ought to be interesting.  
  
Ryou simply stared down at the bizarre meal consisting of rice, pasta and brown lentils topped with fried onions and tomato sauce. He picked up a random fork-the wrong, Malik noticed, and dug it warily into the pile. He brought the fork up to his mouth and chewed slowly. Suddenly, Ryou yelped and jumped out of his seat, acting as if he was choking. Malik sprinted all the way to the other side of the dining room, right beside Ryou, patting his back.  
  
"Ryou? Ryou? Daijoubu ka?" He asked worriedly. Ryou grabbed the glass of water that sat before him and gulped it down. Panting slightly, Ryou finally put down the glass and smiled at Malik.  
  
"It was too hot." He stated with the air of someone commenting on the weather. Malik stood frozen, ready to smack himself for his sudden display of concern. He laughed nervously.  
  
"Of-of course! That's why you wait for your food to cool down, you know." Feeling pathetic, Malik went back to his side of the table. He rested his head in his hand, elbow on the table and swirled his fork around in the meal. He glanced up to see Ryou digging his fork into the dish a second time. Interested, Malik watched. Once again, Ryou brought another forkful of food to his mouth, this time a bit more confidently. He chewed and swallowed. Another forkful. Chew and swallow. Again and again.  
  
He could tell by the delighted expression on Ryou's face that he liked the meal. 'He looks cute when he smiles. Where did that thought come from?'  
  
"Ano.Malik?" Ryou yelled out across the room.  
  
"Hai?" Malik yelled back.  
  
"What is this?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Koshari."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Koshari."  
  
"What? Codfish?"  
  
Malik sighed and walked all way to the other side.  
  
"Koshari." He repeated.  
  
"Koshari?" Ryou asked, questionably.  
  
"Koshari." Malik confirmed.  
  
"Never heard of it."  
  
"It's Egyptian. Nee-chan has the cook make it occasionally. It's called an Egyptian masterpiece. My favorite!" Malik ended with a dreamy look on his face. Ryou stared at Malik with sparkling eyes.  
  
"It's really good." Ryou commented brightly.  
  
"I'm sure you've never had food as rich as this before, being poor and all." Malik said while still thinking about his precious koshari. Suddenly he snapped out of his trance and realized what he had just said. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands. 'What's with me and these random insults?!' He cried in his mind.  
  
Ryou's mouth drew down in a frown. "Compared to YOU, I might seem poor, but I actually lived very comfortably, thank you very much. I APOLOGIZE for not having money spilling out of my pockets. I'm SORRY for not being some inconsiderate, spoiled bastard!"  
  
Malik cut him off. "I'm NOT some inconsiderate spoiled bastard! What about you huh? You look like some hobo who lived in a dump!"  
  
"You're just jealous because I stole half of your fan girls." Ryou sniffed.  
  
"I could care less!"  
  
"Whatever." Ryou walked out of the room.  
  
"By the way," Malik called after him. "You were using the wrong fork!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ryou sat at his desk, doing literature homework. However, all Ryou could see was red instead of letters and words.  
  
"Malik, ki-sama!" Ryou went into a fit of rage. 'Chikushou.I can't stand that ahou!' He stood up abruptly and stormed out of his room, deciding that he needed some fresh air.  
  
As he stepped out into the back of the mansion, he glanced up at the dark sky. There were no traces of light to be seen. A large water fountain stood in the center, bubbling happily, surrounded by dim lights. Ryou sighed and proceeded to sit down at the edge of it until he noticed another figure on the ground, leaning against the fountain.  
  
"O-omae wa?" Ryou stuttered. Had some thief managed to sneak in through the endless rows of guards and pointed metal fences? The person whipped around his head in complete surprise.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
Ryou relaxed at the familiar voice, realizing that it was Bakura. Ryou sat down next to him and peered up at him curiously.  
  
"What are doing here? How did you get in?"  
  
Bakura grinned slyly. "I always come here when I'm bored. Malik doesn't mind. All I have to do is pick a few locks." Bakura shrugged. Ryou widened his eyes.  
  
"But what about the guards?"  
  
Bakura let out a laugh. "They're pathetic. But then again, you can't expect any less from the number one player of Tomb Raider!" He winked. "What about you? Shouldn't you be studying or something?"  
  
Ryou shook his head. "I just wanted some air." Bakura nodded. The two sat in silence for a while.  
  
"Malik, huh?" Bakura suddenly said.  
  
"What?" Ryou looked up.  
  
Bakura cocked an eyebrow. "Don't play dumb. He pissed you off again didn't he?"  
  
Ryou sighed. "How did you guess?"  
  
He smiled. "Because I know Malik."  
  
"Why is he such a frustrating person?" Ryou asked miserably while staring down at his bare feet. "I thought he would actually be someone nice."  
  
"He IS nice." Bakura insisted. "But everyone else annoys the heck out of him. They only like him because he's rich and down right sexy." He smirked and looked at Ryou.  
  
"Don't you think so?"  
  
Ryou's cheeks reddened as he struggled to answer. "A-ano." Bakura couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Even if you hate him, it's inevitable, ne?"  
  
Ryou shook his head furiously. "I don't hate him.sometimes he's actually ok. Until he opens that big mouth of his and adds something." He sighed. "But I still don't think he likes me a lot."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. Just because he calls you poor and all? Look at Marik and me; we're not the richest people around are we? And you've even got your own little fan club, being the prettiest thing around." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pin, handing it to Ryou. Ryou's face turned into an expression of disgust as he looked down at the button that somehow had a picture of him on it, looking confused. He had remembered the day when a random girl had suddenly flashed a camera in his face and took off. And below the picture were the words, "Ryou is MINE!"  
  
"That's sick." Ryou remarked as he handed it back to Bakura.  
  
"Malik isn't spoiled either. Have you ever wondered why he's always in his room?"  
  
Ryou thought about it. "No.now that I think about it, he IS always in his room."  
  
"You should take a peek sometime." Bakura grinned deviously.  
  
Ryou raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't worry." Bakura smirked as he realized what Ryou was thinking. "It's not like he has PORN or anything in there. I wouldn't try to taint your innocent mind." He teased. "Well, I think I feel like going home now. You should go back too." Bakura picked himself up from the ground as Ryou followed.  
  
"Oyasumi. Thanks.for the talk." Ryou's voice trailed off. Bakura shrugged.  
  
"No problem. Night." Bakura disappeared into the dark and his soft footsteps slowly faded.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Ryou was about to enter his room when he suddenly remembered what Bakura had said. Curious, Ryou's hand found it self placed on the knob of Malik's door, slowly turning. Surprised to find the door unlocked, Ryou opened it silently a crack and his eyes grew wide.  
  
"1872, 1872, 1872, 1872!" Malik repeated to himself as he frantically ran a washcloth over the tiles of his bedroom floor, over and over again. "Stupid dust!" Malik cursed. "James Watt, Elias Howe, Nikola Tesla!" Malik cried to himself, miraculously cleaning and studying at the same time. Ryou looked down at the marble tiled floor. It was clean, TOO clean. The glare probably could have blinded someone. Ryou couldn't help but allow a giggle to escape at the comical sight of Malik on his knees, diverting his attention simultaneously, from the floor to the text, and from the text, to the floor. Oops. Too loud.  
  
Malik's head snapped up. "R-ryou?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Just to inform you guys again.I most likely won't be finishing this story.sorry guys, I'm too lazy to be a fanfic writer. Maybe some other day. -_- 


End file.
